


You Didn't Need To Do That

by Kaliklin



Category: AskTheStarGazers - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: ATSG, AUs, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!Karkat Vantas, askthestargazers, davekat - Freeform, humanstuck AU, transkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliklin/pseuds/Kaliklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t see his crimson eyes anymore and it sets a feeling of concern in your chest. You can’t see yourself in the reflection of his shades, either. It’s just... black. He’s upset, and his body language shows it when he shifts away from you, toward the seats opposite of you, and you’re not surprised when he says it. “You didn’t need to do that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Need To Do That

When Gamzee tells you about how he’s feeling, that he’s focusing on trying to be happy and fix your relationship, you’re a little surprised. Well, maybe surprised isn’t the exact word for it. You’re a little resentful, because even though you’ve both been hanging out on occasion recently, you’re mad at him for being mad. Like everything to do with him, It’s about Terezi.  
It took place a long time ago, and though admittedly when it was his fault for drugging her up, you’ve decided to let it go. She’s dead, and you can’t do anything to change that.  
You had stopped any hope of loving her romantically a couple days before she died, when you realized some things. 1) She was happy with Dave, or so it seemed, and 2) She had something... off about her in some connection to Gamzee. But at the time, you were a hopeless romantic who hated himself and hated himself even more for letting Strider win the girl.  
Little did you and Dave both know, he wasn’t the only one to win her.

It was only two weeks after she died that Gamzee came clean about it, tears running down his reddened eyes, either from being high or crying, you couldn’t tell.  
You guessed both and wouldn’t be surprised at all if you were right. Your eyes were also red from the latter.  
God, you wanted nothing more than to throw punches to his face and never stop when he sobbed it out, his voice raspy and uneven.

She was cheating on Dave with him, and she was so upset about everything that had happened in her life that Gamzee became not only her drug dealer, but her kind-of boyfriend. He wasn’t good for her. He wasn’t good for her when she was crying against your chest about something and he offered her a cigarette instead of consolation. He wasn’t good for her when he held her a little too tightly, pushed her a little too harshly, or made fun of her a little too hurtfully, even if it was teasingly. He wasn’t good for her when he gave her the drugs that made her mind blank while she was driving too fast later that night. He let her go. You let her go.

Things have changed now that you two have made up. Aradia is happier, and it shows. The past dwells on Gamzee though, as if Terezi is a skeleton in his closet, and an almost sad look was on your face when you wrapped your arms around his neck for a hug. You felt his hand in your hair and you could only sigh as he hugged you tightly. “I’m so sorry, Karkat,” He was murmuring, “I’m going to make things right again.” And this time, you believed him.

Later on in the week, the room was missing sarcastic comments and weird metaphors and analogies that didn’t make sense that only Rose Lalonde could analyze, and you frowned slightly as Gamzee sat beside you, realizing that Dave wasn’t anywhere to be seen. With a frown still present on your features, you make sure to leave the spot next to you available for the missing white-haired asshole.

You opened your mouth to ask Kanaya if she knew where he was, as she was sitting in front of Gamzee, but before you could he walked in the room with a kind of dreary state about him. You noticed it best, how couldn’t you? His lack of smile, eyes cast out like the world was boring him, right back into his apathetic features. The lighting making a glow on his tan skin, and you could see his eyes behind his shades with the way the light slipped through the aviators with a sort of comforting transparence, yet he had a slight frown on his face.  
“Dave!” You exclaimed, a little loud, even for you. “About time!” You can tell Gamzee shifted up to look at your boyfr- your- Dave. And there’s no doubt in your mind that they’re eyeing each other with a look of distaste, glaring. Dave looks at you, then. Red eyes looking back into red eyes, one layer of sunglass in between them.  
You can tell that they’re narrowed slightly. He’s uneasy. 

You’re a little impatient and you’re sure that it shows on your face when you tell him, “I saved you a seat.” And then, his expression changes again, along with his body language.  
He’s like a wave of emotion rolling in the ocean.  
It’s more aversive, and you can see it in his face when he turns his head a little ways away from you. He cocks his head so that the light is making his shades look opaque. You can’t see his crimson eyes anymore and it sets a feeling of concern in your chest. You can’t see yourself in the reflection of his shades, either. It’s just... black. He’s upset, and his body language shows it when he shifts away from you, toward the seats opposite of you, and you’re not surprised when he says it. “You didn’t need to do that.” 

You hear Gamzee take a sip from his coca-cola, and your face falls into a sad expression, brows furrowed, as the white-haired boy moves to sit away from you. He asks Kanaya then, “Is this seat taken?” to which she replies with, “No, go ahead.” And she doesn’t know what’s going on. It’s hard to see Dave looking so apathetic, so emotionless to everything even when you know for a fact that he’s upset, maybe hurt. And to think that under different circumstances, this is the same boy you had moaning loudly beneath you, shaking, a blush tinted darkly across his face as he gasped in pleasure, a string of breathy compliments and praises escaping his lips in shaky sighs as he gripped your hips so gently while you eased yourself down onto him. He treated you like you were made of glass sometimes. You forgot his emotions were fragile crystal all on their own.

And he’s upset. Jealous, even, you think. You want to reach out to him, to just stand up and walk towards him and pull him close and not let go. You want to reassure him that just because you’re friends with Gamzee, it doesn’t mean that you won’t still have all the time in the world for him. But you’re also a little fed up with him being so jealous. Any romantic feelings you had for Gamzee are completely gone, and you can’t remember actually liking him like that if you tried hard enough. It doesn’t matter because you love Dave. But you had a feeling that if you tried to break through his walls right now, he might build them up even higher.  
You don’t know what to do.  
So you stick up your own facade of being angry, and he puts up his own of being emotionless. The masks are on.  
But he’s upset, and you’re upset.  
And you need to fix this. 

You need to talk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Chris, the author of AskTheStarGazers on Tumblr, because they are an AMAZING ARTIST and their comic is amazing!


End file.
